listfandomcom-20200216-history
Insults, Slurs, and Epithets About Behavior or Personality
acidhead * agent provocateur * agitator * air-fairy * alky * alien * also-ran * amateur * android * animal * annoyance * appendage * apple polisher * archenemy * artiste * artsy-fartsy * ass * asshole * ass-kisser * backbreaker * badass * baggage * bag lady * banana * banshee * barbarian * barfly * bastard * bear * beast * beggar * bellyacher * bete noir * bighead * bigmouth * big shot * bindle stiff * bitch * blabbermouth * black sheep * blatherskite * blellum * blow-hard * Boeotian * boaster * bookworm * boor * bore * botcher * brat * brawler * bruiser * brute * bugbear * bugger * bullshit artist * bullshitter * bully * bullyboy * bungler * buster * busybody * butt * butterfingers * buttinsky * buzzard * carper * chatterbox * chauvinist * cheapo * cheapskate * chicken * chimp * chiseler * chowhound * chuff * chump * churl * cipher * clam * clochard * clod * clodhopper * clown * clunk * clunker * cold fish * Comstocker * copycat * cornball * couch potato * cousin * crab * crackpot * crank * crazy * cream puff * creature * crumb * crybaby * cube * cur * curmudgeon * cuss * cutup * dabbler * deadwood * dick * dickhead * dilettante * dinosaur * dip * dipshit * ditz * dog breath * dog meat * do-gooder * dogsbody * donkey * do-nothing * doofus * doormat * dork * dotard * doubting Thomas * drag * draggle-tail * dreamer * drifter * drip * drone * dropout * drudge * druggie * drunk * dud * duffer * dweeb * earbender * eightball * enfant terrible * extremist * fart * fat cat * fathead * fawner * featherweight * finagler * firebrand * fish * flake * flamer * flaneur * flash in the pan * flibbertigibbet * floater * flop * flubber * flunky * fogy * fox * fraidy-cat * freak * freebooter * freeloader * fucker * fuckface * fuckhead * fuckup * fuddy-duddy * fumbler * fungus * fussbudget * fusspot * gadfly * galoot * gasbag * gawk * geep * geezer * glutton * goat * goldbrick * golem * goody-goody * goody two shoes * goof * goofball * goof-off * goon * goose * gossipmonger * gourmand * gowk * grease monkey * greenhorn * griper * grobain * grouch * groupie * grump * gull * hack * ham * hambone * hamburger * hangdog * hanger-on * hard case * hardhead * hard-nose * harridan * has-been * head * heathen * hedonist * hellion * hellhound * hell-raiser * high-much-a-muck * hippie * homebody * horse’s ass * hot dog * hothead * hotshot * hoyden * hypochondriac * hypocrite * iceberg * icicle * idler * incendiary * incubus * inebriate * jackal * jackanapes * jackass * jack-off * jailbird * jay * jerk * jerk-off * jester * Johnny-come-lately * joker * juicehead * juicer * junkie * kibitzer * killjoy * klutz * knave * knight-errant * know-it-all * know-nothing * kook * lackey * laggard * lamb * lame * lame duck * landlubber * larrikin * layabout * lazybones * lemming * lemon * leper * lightweight * litterbug * loafer * loggerhead * lollygagger * looby * loon * loser * lotus-eater * loudmouth * lounge lizard * lout * lowbrow * lubber * lug * lunatic * lurdan * lush * madman * madwoman * maenad * malcontent * mama’s boy * maniac * marshmallow * Martian * martinet * masher * meanie * meatball * meddler * megalomaniac * mercenary * merry-andrew * meshugene * milksop * milquetoast * mimic * misanthrope * mischief-maker * miscreant * miser * misfit * misogynist * mobster * mole * mollycoddle * momus * moneybags * monger * mongrel * mooch * mooncalf * mother * motherfucker * motor-mouth * mouse * muck-a-muck * muckraker * mugwump * mule * mutt * nag * namby-pamby * name-dropper * narc * nebbish * nemesis * nerd * nervous Nellie * nibs * niggard * ninny * nit * nitpicker * nobody * nomad * nonentity * nonperson * noodle * no one * Nosy Parker * nothing * nouveau riche * novice * nut * nutter * oaf * oddball * odd man out * old fart * old fogy * outcast * outsider * oyster * pack rat * pain * pin in the ass * pain in the neck * alooka * panhandler * pantywaist * pariah * patch * patsy * pauper * pawn * peasant * peckerwood * pedant * penny pincher * peon * popper pot * pest * petticoat * pettifogger * pharisee * philistine * pigeon * piker * pill * pinchbeck * pip * pipsqueak * pisher * pisser * playboy * playgirl * plebe * plunderer * poetaster * polecat * Pollyanna * pollywog * poltroon * poop * poseur * prankster * pretender * prima donna * princess * procrastinator * profiteer * provocateur * pseudo * psycho * pub-crawler * puckfist * pug * punching bag * punk * pussy * putty * putz * quicksilver * quidnunc * rabble-rouser * rake * rapscallion * reb * rebel * recluse * redneck * reject * renegade * revisionist * reynard * riffraff * roach * roadhog * robot * roughneck * roundheel * roustabout * rover * rowdy * rube * ruffian * rummy * rumormonger * runabout * runagate * sad sack * sap * sawney * scapegoat * scaramouch * scaredy-cat * scavenger * scofflaw * scrapper * screwball * scrooge * scrounger * scut * seadog * second banana * second fiddle * sheep * shit * shithead * shlemiel * shlep * shlimazel * shlub * shlump * shmegege * shmo * shmuck * shmutz * shnook * showboat * show-off * shrink * shrinking violet * silly ass * sissy * sitting * duck * skinflint * skunk * slacker * slasher * slave * slave driver * slowpoke * slug * slugabed * sluggard * slut * sly boots * smart aleck * smarty-pants * smellfungus * snail * snip * snitch * sniveler * snob * snoop * so-and-so * SOB * sob sister * social * climber * sod * sodbuster * soft touch * softy * son of a bitch * sop * sorehead * sot * sourball * sourpuss * souse * speedfreak * spendthrift * spider * spoilsport * sprat * spud * spy * square * squealer * squirt * stick * stick-in-the-mud * stickler * stiff * stinkard * stinker * stockjobber * stooge * straight arrow * stranger * stray * street arab * street person * stutter * stuffed shirt * succubus * sucker * swab * swagman * swellhead * swine * sycophant * tagalong * taskmaster * tattletale * tease * tenderfoot * termagant * terror * tightwad * tinhorn * tinker * toad * toady * tomboy * tomfool * tool * toper * tosspot * touch * toughie * tourist * tout * townie * tramp * tramper * transient * trickster * tripe * troublemaker * truant * tumbleweed * turd * turkey * twerp * twit * Typhoid Mary * tyro * ulcer * underling * unperson * upstart * vagabond * vagrant * vandal * varlet * vassal * Venusian * vulture * wacko * waffler * wag * wage slave * Walter Mitty * wangler * wanker * war-horse * washout * weakling * weenie * weirdo * wench * wet blanket * wethead * wheedler * wheeler-dealer * whiffler * whippersnapper * whipping boy * white trash * wildcatter * wild man * wimp * windbag * wino * wiseacre * wise guy * wise-ass * wisenheimer * witch * wolf * workaholic * worm * worrywart * wowser * wreck * wretch * wuss * Xanthippe * yahoo * yardbird * yenta * yes-man * yobbo * zany * zealot * zero * zombie * zonker